Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic)
Rarity is a character from the animated television series My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. |- |' ' My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic |Rarity | Tabitha St. Germain Kazumi Evans |- |' ' Miqësia është magjike me ponin tim të vogël |Rariti | Ejona Torba Sonjela Leço Algiona Aga |- |' ' مهرتي الصغيرة: الصداقة رائعة |راريتي || Angy Ghanim |- ||' ' | || |- |' ' Moj mali poni |Divna | Alma Merunka Mirna Jogunčić Kreso |- |' ' Малкото пони: Приятелството е магия |Чаровница | |- |' ' - now香港 version 小馬寶莉：友情就是魔法 |珍奇 | |- |' ' - ViuTV version 小馬寶莉 |珍奇 | |- |' ' - HRT 2 version Moj mali poni: Prijateljstvo je čarobno |Ljubica | Andrea Baković |- |' ' - RTL Kockica version My Little Pony: Prijateljstvo je čarolija |Rarity | Anja Nigović |- |' ' - BÄR/SDI Media version My Little Pony |Rarity | Jana Mařasová Hana Igonda Ševčíková Roberta Bartůňková |- |' ' - DW Agentura﻿ version My Little Pony | | |- |' ' My Little Pony: Venskab er ren magi |Rarity | Maja Iven Ulstrup |- |' ' - JimJam version My Little Pony | | |- |' ' - SDI Media version My Little Pony: Vriendschap is betoverend |Rarity | Amaryllis Uitterlinden |- |' ' - KidZone TV version Minu väike poni: Sõprus on maagiline | | |- |' ' - TV3 version Minu väike poni: Sõprus on imeline |Haruldus | |- |' ' My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic | | |- |' ' My Little Pony: Ystävyyden taikaa |Rarity | Taru Tikkanen |- |' ' My Little Pony : Les Amies, c'est magique |Rarity | Julie Basecqz |- |' ' My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie |Rarity | Rubina Kuraoka |- |' ' ჩემი პატარა პონი | || |- |' ' My Little Pony - Η φιλία είναι μαγική | | Maria Zervou Niki Georgakakou |- |' ' הפוני הקטן שלי: חברות היא קסם |זוהר | Na'ama Uzan |- |' ' My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic |Rarity | |- |' ' Én kicsi pónim: Varázslatos barátság |Rarity | Andrea Kerekes 1, 3)}} Ilona Molnár 2, 4)}} |- |' ' My Little Pony: Keajaiban Persahabatan | | |- |' ' My Little Pony - L'amicizia è magica |Rarity | Camilla Gallo |- |' ' マイリトルポニー ～トモダチは魔法～ |ラリティ | Mikoi Sasaki |- |' ' ប៉ូនីជាទីស្រលាញ់ | | |- |' ' 마이 리틀 포니: 우정은 마법 |래리티 | Yeo Min-jeong |- |' ' - KidZone TV version Mans mazais ponijs | | |- |' ' - TV3 version Mans mazais ponijs: Draudzība ir brīnums |Lentīte | |- |' ' - KidZone TV version Mano mažasis ponis: Draugystė tai magija | | |- |' ' - TV3 version Mano mažasis ponis | | |- |' ' Моето мало пони |Рарити | Zorica P. Pančiḱ |- |' ' My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic |Rarity | Sheera Nazir |- |' ' 小马宝莉 |珍奇 | |- |' ' 彩虹小馬 |珍奇 | |- |' ' Миний бяцхан одой морь | | |- |' ' My Little Pony: Vennskap er ren magi |Rarity | Hanne Dancke Arnesen Anine Kruse |- |' ' - GEM Junior version پونی کوچولوها | | |- |' ' - Persian Toon version پونی کوچولو | | |- |' ' My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia |Rarity | Monika Kwiatkowska Magdalena Tul Magdalena Krylik |- |' ' My Little Pony: A Amizade é Mágica |Rarity | Priscila Franco Mônica Toniolo Bianca Tadini |- |' ' My Little Pony: A Amizade é Mágica |Rarity | Sandra de Castro |- |' ' Micul meu ponei: Prietenia este magică |Rarity | Olivia Fodor Ioana Perneș Ioana Dagău Denisa Chis |- |' ' - Karusel version My Little Pony: Дружба — это чудо |Рарити | Olga Zvereva Anastasiya Lapina Darya Frolova |- |' ' - KidZone TV version Мой маленький пони: Дружба это волшебство | | Jekaterina Kordas |- |' ' - demo version My Little Pony: | | |- |' ' - Mini and RTS 2 version | | Dragana Milošević Ana Milenković Nataša Balog Mina Lazarević |- |' ' - Minimax version | | Snežana Nešković 1-2, 4)}} Milena Živanović |- |' ' My Little Pony: Priateľstvo je magické |Rarity | Lívia Bielovič |- |' ' - demo version | | |- |' ' - Minimax version Moj mali poni: Prijateljstvo je čarobno | | |- |' ' - Pop TV version Moj mali poni: Čarobno prijateljstvo | | |- |' ' My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad |Rarity | Elsa Covián |- |' ' My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad |Rarity | Marina García Mireia Decler Anna Cano |- |' ' My Little Pony: Vänskap är magisk |Rarity | My Bodell |- |' ' My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic |Rarity | |- |' ' - Boomerang version My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic (Thai) |แรริตี้ | Vichayada Vorapongpisut |- |' ' - MCOT Family version My Little Pony | | |- |' ' - Tiga version My Little Pony – มหัศจรรย์แห่งมิตรภาพ |แรริตี้ | |- |' ' My Little Pony: Arkadaşlık Sihirlidir |Rarity | |- |' ' My Little Pony: Дружба - це диво |Ре́ріті | Yuliya Perenchuk Anastasiya Zinovenko 4, first two films)}} Daryna Murashchenko 5-S7E23}})}} Alisa Balan Anastasiya Zinovenko } Sofiya Balan - Viktoriya Bakun } |- |' ' - SAOTV version My Little Pony: Tình bạn diệu kỳ | | |- |' ' - ZTV version Pony bé nhỏ – Tình bạn diệu kỳ | | unknown |}